Taking Over Me
by oldschool-ladyrocket
Summary: [A bit Songfic] Clarice's feelings and realizations


Author's Note: Well, english is not my mother tongue, but I want to give this a chance... So, please don't be too hard with the mistakes and forgive me.  
Disclaimer: None of this character are mine, I'm just borrowing them.  
The song is "Taking over me" from Evanescence.  
Location: Some years after 'Hannibal'

* * *

_Taking Over Me _

Work. Fucking work. Fucking only option ... Only option?... The same thoughts were passingpassing byher head night after night, morning after morning... Why?... Because there were no feelings in her, because her life had become even more methodical. Even more painful. Even more fatidical_.  
_As always, she took a glass and pouring on it some 'Jack Daniels'. Her best and only company.  
_  
**I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
**_  
She closed her eyes, trying not to think about anything.

_**But who can decide what they dream?** _

"_Would you ever say to me, 'Stop, if you loved me you'd stop'?"  
"Not in a thousand years"_

_**And dream i do...**_

"_Where's the key?..."_

_**You're taking over me **_

She opened her eyes, frightened by the memory. Something that was living in her head for so long, something to what she already had got used to finding whenever she was sitting down in the darkness, whenever she was trying to sleep...

_**Have you forgotten all i know  
And all we had?** _

What would have been of him? ... Where would he be?  
-In some place in Europe. Far away from me - she answered herself. -Would he think about me occasionally?...  
Meaby it has to pass another ten years...  
_  
**And touched my hand** _

"_Closer, Please..." a pause "I'd said closer, please"_

_**I knew you loved me then** _

She got up, she was too much tired to continue listening to the voice of him in her head. But she couldn't avoid it, he was there.  
In spite of the warnings that they had given her, she had left him enter. And now she left him stay... Did she had another option?... Probably...  
Walking trouth her haose, she passed infront of the mirror before her room... And she couldn't help it but look at it...

"_All you need for that, Clarece, it's a mirror" _

_**I look in the mirror and see your face  
If i look deep enough...**_

She couldn't avoid it. He was there. In the tapes that she still listening. In the letters that she still reading. And in the dress that she still keeping.

_**So many things inside that are just like you are taking over **_

Would he still think the same?... Would he still feel the same?...  
-He never had lied to me- she said to the mirror.

"_... If you love me..."  
_"_...you love me..."  
"...love me..." _

A frozen wind entered from some place of the house and crossed her back...  
A foreboding. Her pulse hastened. Her heart was claiming more more space in her chest. Her breathing, insecure.  
_  
**I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you **_

The same foreboding. She turn herself and returned to the lounge. She took the keys of her Mustang.  
Chaskepeade?... Not.  
USA?... Not, not at all.  
_  
**I have to be with you to live to breathe  
You're taking over me **_

Where?

_**I believe in you**  
_  
The same foreboding than before: He was close.  
_  
**I'll give up everything just to find you  
**_  
-How close, Dr.?- she had said it loudly, to the darkness that was flooding everything.  
_  
**I have to be with you to live to breathe** _

Very close, Clarice.  
_  
**You're taking over me **_

An illusion?... A memory?... A desire?... Her real and deeper desire?... Really had she listened it? Or finally had she gone mad?... She had to know it. She turned, slowly, to not break the air that had used his voice  
_  
**You're taking over me.** _

None of her options.  
-Hello Clarice...  
Simply reality.  
-I had missed you, Clarice...  
A smile. The first smile that appeared in the face of her for years.  
-My too

_**You're taking over me...

* * *

**_

It was _goody_ or it wasn't?... Please tell me, I really want to know... 


End file.
